Ashura Ketchum the Elemental Warrior of Kanto
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: "They were all gone." "Taken from me by one man's desire." "I am Ashura Ketchum: the Elemental Warrior of Kanto.


Ashura Ketchum the Elemental Warrior of Kanto

Prologue

Summary: "They were all gone." "Taken from me by one man's desire." "What has that man wrought on himself and his organization?" "I am Ashura Ketchum: the Elemental Warrior of Kanto."

/

Expect elements of DBz, and Naruto (More specifically the various chakra natures and jutsus)

/

Warning: Dark/mature themes

Heavy pallet town/Gary/brock/Misty/Lt. Surge/Giovanni/Team Rocket bashing

Smarter/Competent/Psychic/Aura/more mature Ash

Expect more non-canon Pokémon to show up.

Pairing: Ash/harem

"" speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon (I sure wish I did, since it has lost quite a bit of its spark from the old days.)

Our story begins in the quaint little town of Pallet. You see Pallet was home to the world famous Professor Samuel Oak, a former Pokémon trainer, and former Kanto League champion. Ah, but Pallet was also famous for another reason. You see, there was a small family inhabiting Pallet, and they were known as the Ketchums. This small family had five members, that if you didn't count the Mr. Mime living there as well. First, there was BlazSilver Ketchum, the current Kanto league Champion. His wife Delia former world famous company CEO and their eldest son Red, who was a famous Pokémon breeder and researcher. Along with Ash a young 5-year old aspiring to become a world famous Pokémon master. This is where our story starts.

KETCHUM RESIDENCE

Five people sat at the dinner table. These were Blaze, Delia, Red, Prof. Oak, and Johto champion Lance. "I take it, this isn't just a social call" Oak asked, as he felt the atmosphere tense? "Unfortunately no" Blaze said. "Team Rocket is moving a dangerous high-level experiment" Blaze said solemnly. "They're not only stealing Pokémon, but illegally poaching, and now they're trying to clone Mew" he continued. "I have reason to believe their leader is Giovanni: Viridian City Gym leader" Blaze finished. "I approached Charles, and gave him what I found; unfortunately it isn't enough to give a real impact." "Unfortunately, our hands are tied with this situation" Lance agreed. "If I may ask, have you made plans just in case" Oak asked with a "I want Ash to be as safe as possible" Delia said. "I'd much rather Team rocket comes after me, but if I know Giovanni, that won't happen" Blaze said. "It doesn't help that I'm an Aura guardian and psychic" Blaze said. "I tell you what, if anything should happen, I'll watch over Ash" Oak said. "By the way, where is the little guy" Lance asked? "He said something about a secret spot he frequents" Delia said. "He's going to go far as a master" Red said smirking. "Agreed, because he sees Pokémon as his friends and family" Oak said. "On top of that, he isn't arrogant like my grandson, and doesn't seem like the kind of person to let name give him special privileges" Oak finished. "Listen, if worse does come to worse, I'll have the league officials or elite four members look out for him" Lance said. "Thanks old friend" Silver said. "Just in case, all of us have taken preparations" Silver said. "From me he's getting a few Pokémon I came across in my travels, as well as a few mega stones, and Z-crystals." "I managed to give him the only IDex, along with a specially made travel bag, along with several different Poke balls" Delia said. "From me, he's getting several evolution items and vitamins" Red said. "I'm giving him all of my TMs, and Hms, as well as a few rare Pokémon eggs" Blaze said smirking. "If it's all right with you, I'd like to take young Ash on as my apprentice like Daisy, and make him a junior Pokémon researcher" Oak asked? "We have no problems with it, since he already plays with the Pokémon at the corral, especially with the younger Pokémon" Silver said. When I get done with him, he'll be a power and a force that you've never seen before" Oak said. (Sorry about the Power Rangers reference.) "You know, I just thought about something" Lance said. ""When Ash starts, not many will know he's the son of the champion" Lance said. "That can be a good thing or a bad thing" Delia said. "Indeed, because Gary is my grandson, and because of that he let the fame go to his head" Oak said.

TIMESKIP

Two months have passed, and Ash was enjoying his apprenticeship under Prof. Oak. So far, he had learned the basics of Pokémon training, battling, the 18 different types of Pokémon, and the various habitats they inhabited. Little did anyone know that joy was about to come to a tragic end.

ASH

Ash was slowly making his way home, when he got a horrible feeling creep up in him. (We all know that feeling when absolute dread is felt throughout the entire body.) "Young man is everything all right" a voice asked? Looking up, Ash saw an Officer Jenny approach? "I-I d-don't know" Ash replied, his body heaving with dread. "Your Ash Ketchum correct" Jenny asked with a forlorn tone? "Yes I am, why you ask" Ash asked immediately picking up on the tone. "I'm so very sorry Ash" she said, scooping him up in her arms, as she carried him to the Ketchum house. Arriving, they saw the house surrounded by tape, and several police cars. Ash also noticed Prof. Oak who was crying. "Ash, my boy, I am so sorry" Oak said, as he led Jenny to where the four bodies of his family laid. Ash felt hot tears fall from his eyes, and before he knew it, he had jumped down, and fled from the area, not looking back. Jenny was about to go after him, when Oak held his hand to stop her. "No, let him go." "He'll come back, when he's ready."

ASH

Ash didn't know how long he'd been running, but he ran, until he tripped, landing oh so gracefully on his face. A sudden cry caught his attention, as he looked up. He saw the silhouette of a large bipedal teal creature with poisonous barbs on its back. The Pokémon looked down at the trembling Ash, before it gently picked Ash up in its arms, and disappeared into the foliage.

End Chap 1

/

A/N: Before you ask, these are the Pokémon inherited from his father, mother, and brother. I did it this way so I can keep up with everything.

/

Ash's Blaziken: Blaze

Blaze Kick

Close Combat

Fire Blast

Flame Charge

Flamethrower

Sky Uppercut

Mega Kick

Mega Punch

Sunny Day

Solar Beam

Drain Punch

Toxic

Agility

Swift

Inferno

Heat Wave

Brick Break

Ash's Manetric: Volt Absorb

Charge

Thunder Wave

Electric Terrain

Swift

Thunder Fang

Fire Fang

Ice Fang

Light Screen

Thunder

Wild Charge

Dig

Leer

Growl

Spark

Zap Cannon

Discharge

Charge Beam

Signal Beam

Ash's Gyarados: Moxie

Bubble Beam

Water Pulse

Aqua Tail

Hydro Pump

Blizzard

Ice Beam

Flamethrower

Fire Blast

Fire Spin

Thunderbolt

Rain Dance

Sunny Day

Solar Beam

Dragon Rage

Dragon Dance

Dragon Pulse

Dragon breath

Outrage Twister

Rage

Bide

Hyper Beam

Ash's Venusaur: Overgrow

Sunny Day

Solar Beam

Toxic

Earthquake

Bulldoze

Grass Whistle

Grass Knot

Ingrain

Natural Cure

Synthesis

Sweet Scent

Aromatherapy

Power Whip

Petal Dance

Petal Blizzard

Grassy Terrain

Giga Drain

Grass Pledge

Frenzy Plant

Ash's Steelix: Sturdy

Harden

Iron Defense

Flash Cannon

Earthquake

Rock Polish

Stone Edge

Iron Tail

Iron Head

Dragon breath

Dragon Rage

Flamethrower

Hyper Beam

Rage

Bide

Metal Sound

Metal Burst

Ash's Medicham:

Agility

Quick Attack

Force Palm

Fire Punch

Ice Punch

Drain Punch

Thunder Punch

Poison Jab

Aura Sphere

Meditate

Calm Mind

Psychic

Psych Up

Blaze Kick

Counter

Reversal

Power-Up Punch

Rest

Barrier

Reflect

Light Screen

Ash's Beedrill (Shiny):

Bug Buzz

Bug Bite

Signal Beam

Twin needle

Endeavor

Endure

Agility

Poison Sting

Poison Jab

Swords Dance

Focus Energy

X-Scissor

Night Slash

Fury Cutter

Toxic

Toxic Spikes

Revenge

Ash's Audino:

Heal Pulse

Healing Wave

Doubleslap

Egg Bomb

Softboiled

Sing

Wake-up Slap

Agility

Double Team

Covet

Thief

Endure

Body Slam

Ash's Lucario: Inner Focus

Bullet Punch

Aura Sphere

Extremespeed

Low Kick

Feint

Detect

Brick Break

Blaze Kick

Sky Uppercut

Meditate

Calm Mind

Reversal

Counter

Swords Dance

Bone Rush

Bonemerang

Return

Iron Defense

Agility Quick Attack

Bulk Up

Force Palm

Metal Burst

Metal Sound

Metal Claw

Ash's Gardevoir (Shiny): Synchronize

Draining Kiss

Fairy Wind

Energy Ball

Psychic

Psy Beam

Psych Up

Morning Sun

Protect

Barrier

Light Screen

Toxic

Thunder Punch

Force Palm

Brick Break

/

A/N: Before anything else, let me say this. I apologize for Betrayal brings Rebirth not being the best. Please note that I am visually impaired, and cannot catch everything, so to that reviewer that said "Joy another one of these, and its badly written" I hope you're happy of being a butthole to someone who has a visual challenge. I will accept criticism, as long as it is clean. Also, my writing is in large part due to me mainly writing Naruto fanfiction. Finally, this is fanfiction, so don't give me grief about having Ash like he is in canon. What parent in their right frame of mind would allow their child into the wilderness at ten, with creatures that could very easily injure or kill?

Now for the fun, this will be an Ash/harem fic, so who do you want to see in the harem?

Note: only anime characters, so unfortunately no Hilda, Leaf, or Rosa?

Erika, Sabrina, and Janine will have slightly more of a role in the story, because I have something special planned for them. I am putting the harem at twelve girls max, and ten girls is the minimum. The winners will be announced and making their debut in the third chapter.

Next chapter will be a time skip to Ash starting his journey, so my question to you folks is, what Pokémon would you like to see him capture?

Note: Pokémon can be from all regions in anime, however due to my vision, can you give a Pokedex entry, and the description? One final question. Can someone help with the abilities for the Pokémon I left their ability blank?

Harem Choices:

Kanto:

Duplica

Daisy

Violet

Lily

Anabel

Jeanette Fisher

Melody

Marina (Orange Islands)

Erika

Sabrina

Janine

Surprise choice (All I will say to this choice, is most people wouldn't see this coming in a million years.)

Johto:

Casey

Whitney

Cherry

Sakura

Jasmine

Clair

Miki

Macey

Hoenn:

May

Natalie

Nicole

Rita

Shauna

Michelle

Flannery

Princess Sara

Liza (Gym Leader

Katie

Erica (Coordinator)

Sinnoh:

Zoey

Maylene

Angie

Georgia

Elesa

Skyla

Roxie

Shannon

Nanette

Misha

Cardelette

Kalos:

Miette

Nene

Viola

Korrina

Match

Aria

Amelia

/

You have probably noticed Cynthia, Dawn, Iris, and Serena were not listed, well there's a reason. I enjoy Ray shipping, but it's so common, and for I'm planning for Gary, Misty, and Brock, let's just say Cynthia is over kill. Dawn, I have nothing against her personally, but I have something planned for her. Iris is always trying to prove how much Ash is a little kid, which is annoying. Serena, I have nothing against her, more like how she was portrayed as a fan girl for Ash, and followed him like a lost puppy. Before you flame or criticize for that, let me draw a parallel. Serena is somewhat similar to Hinata from Naruto in the sense that she looks up to her crush, and will follow him around.

Note: Someone will travel with Ash, as for whom, that will remain a secret until the end of next chapter.

Finally, I would like to humbly thank everyone for working with me. I also humbly thank Pete the Rock for the Twelve Elements of Ashmas, because I have more respect for characters of the day.

Read & Review


End file.
